Wanna Go Out?
by Torya
Summary: What happens when Lily is captured and clones made of her? Will our adorable James be able to save her without the help of his B.F.F.S.? Read and find out.


A/N: I own none of the characters or buildings. This story was made by my sister, cousin/sister and I. This story is proof that anything can happen when you get bored in a car going to the old family reunion… Read and Review. J.K.R owns you know what.

Once upon a time, James attended a school called Hogwarts….

And in that school he met his three best friends. Sirius Black, Reamus Lupin, and the infamous, Peter Petigrew. And they made a club for only the four of them. They called it The Muarders…

Now they were going to save the world from all the Lily Evans's. See Lily went to Australia for a summer vacation, and while she was there she was kidnapped and the kidnappers made 147 clones of an evil Lily, and held the good Lily hostage…

James went to try and save her, but he needed some help!...

(Dum Dum Dum. Theme music playing in the background) James called upon his B.F.F.H.S.

But no luck. James became injured badly. The good Lily noticed his injury. His chest was bleeding horribly. So Lily ran to him and assessed the situation. She knew that if she didn't do anything soon then she'd lose him…forever…

She tried everything she knew how to do. Afterwards James was in a coma for a few days. When he awakened, he saw the love of his life… Lily Evans…

Was he dreaming? *ouch* he pinched himself, nope not dreaming she is here and with him! YAY! Now we can party hearty…

James notice she was crying and muttering to herself…

_Why me? Oh why did this happen?_

"Lil's, what's wrong? What happened? Can I help?" He asked her wondering if she'll even let me help.

"It's nothing you turd head with a brain."

"Lils, I want t help, but b=every time I try you push me away. Why?"

"I don't know!" Lily said as she burst into tears.

"Well I do," James said. Stepping closer and taking her hand.

"Well if you're so smart, and then tell me why." Lily said as she tried to calm herself "It's because you like the color yellow and you have 147 evil clones."

"Haha very funny." Lily said as she brushed away her tears.

"Anyway speaking of clones… How are we going to get rid of them and make you smile at the same time?" James asked in all seriousness.

"Well I don't know about the smiling but I might have an idea about my evil clones." said Lily.

"You have to smile, if you don't smile. Well I don't know what I'll do but you have to smile." James said with a frown upon his face. "For meeeeeee!" He pretended to cry. He heard a little giggle, and looked up to see Lily smiling. "There's my girl." He said.

"Ok happy?" asked Lily "Now do you want to hear my plan or not?" "Yes, of course I want to hear your plan. What is it?"

"Um… well ok do we have any idea what the clones are made of?" James shrugged. "James?" "Yeah." "How much do you like me?" Lily asked, an idea forming in her head.

"A lot, a lot! But what does that have to do with clone killing plan?"

"Tons, and how much is "A lot, a lot"? Lily asked.

"Well you see my plan will work if you agree to it. And then I can find out what spell was used and then find the counter spell for it and then call them in one by one and get rid of em!" Lily explained excitedly. "Ok, what if that doesn't work?" James asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Lily asked "Not really. I looked in a window." "You're HOT in case you didn't know. And if they are like me… I can't believe I'm saying this, but they will love you. Now I'm shutting up."

"Do you really mean that?" James asked "Mean what?" "I'm hot and you love me?"

"Why? "Because then I'd know you really do care about me, and if I ask you out when we get out of this and be certain that you won't say no because you just spilled your guts."

"James, shut up or I'll have to use the spell on you instead of the clones." Lily said, "So back to the freaking amazing clone plan."

"Of course Lily darling. Anything for you." James said closing the door behind him. He went out to the grounds and found every clone.

"Please listen up… Twinsies..? oh well whatever you call yourselves. You girls like me don't you?"

The Clones nodded in agreement.

"And you want to kiss the living day light s out of me right?"

The Clones nodded again in agreement.

"Well then Clone number one you are up. It will work this way…." James proceeded to tell the Clones that they will go by numbers into the charms room, where they will kiss the living day light out of him and when he hollers "Next" the next Clone comes in and they repeat the whole process.

The process of killing the Clones was easier than Lily and James both thought. The Clones may have looked like Lily and acted like her, but they didn't have her brains. One hundred and forty-seven clones later the deed was done. The two of them sat in the charms classroom relaxing.

"Hey Lily"

"What is it James?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

"No"

"But Lil's you like me."

"I never said that."

"Did too."

"Did not James."

"Yes you did."

"James, I would remember if I said anything like that."

"James…."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me?"


End file.
